Kawarou Tenji
Kawarou Tenji is a recently added Fanloid by RAAXAL/ Jason/Josh L, he is known by only a few people. His name is a play on words, Kawarou (カワロウ) is taken from "点字" or "Braille" while Tenji (テンジ) from "かわろう" or "About to change". Design Tenji's design is based on Kagamine Len, a Vocaloid 2 developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media and Honne Dell, a popular derivative of Kagamine Len created by CAFFEIN. He has dark grey greenish hair consisting of an odd length of short and long, the three thick hair strands standing out of his bangs, a spiky hairstyle similar to Kagamine Len's but thinner, a cowlick on the top of his head, his right part of his head is combed as to form the short-spiky end at the back of his head and shoulder length hair that is spiked upwards as to not touch his shoulders. His eyebrows are semi-thin and his eyes are rather cat-like (thin pupils). On his left palm just above his sleeves is a blue mark "XO3", its significance is currently unexplained, "it just looks cool" He wears a blue hoodie with red inside, with no sleeves, the design on his hoodie has a grey stripe on the torso with dots on the stripe which actually spell out his name in braille. under his sleeveless hoodie is a dark blue shirt with turquoise lines of that of a tracksuit and sleeves that resemble the Kagamine's detached sleeves but replacing the light blue colour with orange. He wears loose cut laurel-green pants with blue stripes, he also has a black leather strip tied around his left knee. He wears red and white side chains on both sides which is based on the color of the flag of Japan, as he is learning how to speak it and Canada, where he was introduced. He wears footwear similar to the Kagamines only with a more armour-ish look and orange lining while the shoe itself's colour scheme resembles that of a shoe from VANS. He wears a black and purple headpiece which is actually his headphones connected to an Ipod if you look closely to the cord and to his right pocket. If you start from the headphones you can see that the 4 dots form the letter "R" in braille, the 2 circles on his elbows are an "A" The 4 dots on his footwear is an "X" and another huge circle which is supposed to be another "A" and to his shoes the three dots form an "L" in braille, spelling out the name "RAXAL" Personality Kawarou Tenji is said to be an energetic boy who likes to prank people and make people laugh,he enjoys playing video games and he is also supposed to be quite generous as he tends to give more than what is needed. Although outside he looks happy he, deep down, is actually a sorrowful person who hates reality and always asks why he's smiling, Sometimes he is even considered emotionless. He purposely made himself blind to shun himself from the real world and always has at least one earbud in his ear. Despite that, he hates wearing glasses as it shows him the cruel real world. He is shy when he sees a lot of people he doesn't know and likes to keep his identity a secret. The reason why he is considered emotionless is due to his voice being one-toned, another theory is that he has underwent physical and mental traumas and another theory is that he just wants to act cool. He enjoys pranking people due to one of his regrets, although he may actually just be a soft sadist. He also has a case of Gynophobia. Although this is his personality, he still obeys orders from higher ups, if he has to fake a personality for a while he'll do it, if he has to walk around with a girl, he'll do it even if he doesn't like it, and overall, his only reaction to an order is a blank emotionless face and a small sigh. Biography Kawarou Tenji is a Fanloid created by a user who has recently been becoming lazy to do cover songs on his channel, he was created for the sole purpose of making cover songs without making the user sing a song multiple times over and over to perfect it. Tenji shares memories with any users to copy their personalities to fit the user's wants. Voice configuration Tenji has no defined voice. The creator RAAXAL is currently trying to make one with Utau.exe. Notable media The creator has currently planned to make 5 songs with Kawarou Tenji - Fake Smile - Polluted Reality - Guilty Poison - Stay with me - Another Youth Gallery RAAXAL Tenji Kawarou.png | Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Original